


Mr. Styles

by Queen_Nayla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Classroom, Kinky, M/M, Narry - Freeform, School, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nayla/pseuds/Queen_Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is doing bad in school and his teacher, only want to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Styles

"Good morning Mr.Horan ... Where are your parents" 

 

"They couldn't make it sir, but they told me to come anyway which completely pointless" Nialll says, sitting down at the front desk. 

 

"We can reshedule for a better time" he says. 

 

"Mr. Styles.... My parents barely have time for let alone to come to my school and listen to yet another teacher complain about my work ethic" Niall says, drumming his fingers on the table. 

 

"Who said I was going to complain?" He says. Niall looks at him before shrugging. 

 

"Since there not here, can I go?" 

 

"Wait.... Let's talk" he says, leaning against the table. Mr. Styles was attractive scratch that he was drop dead gorgeous, for a 30 something year old man, he could pass for a student. 

 

"About?" Niall raises any eyebrow, smirking/ 

 

"How about your male friend" 

 

"Zayn?" You say. 

 

"Yeah...." he says, Niall shrugs, standing and sitting on his desk. 

 

"He can be a real dick sometimes.... That's what I get for dating boys, I am more into men" Niall smirks. 

 

"Really?" He says, Niall slides off the desk slowly walking over to him. Placing his hands on his teachers chest. 

 

"Really..." Mr. Styles looks down at Niall. 

 

"Mr. Horan this is extremely inappropriate" his voice was deep and so sexy. 

 

"You're not pushing me away" Niall whispers, seductively. 

 

"Your such a bad boy" he says. 

 

"I'll be your bad Boy" Niall winks, Harry leans in catching Nialls lips in his before wrapping his arms around squeezing his butt, making Niall moan. Harry turns Niall's around so that he's leaning over his desk, Niall's butt in the air. 

 

"Bad boys, need to be punished" he whispers, sexily. He starts undoing his pants and you follow suite. undoing your jeans and sliding them down along with Niall's boxers. 

 

"I am ready for you, Mr. Styles" 

 

"Call me Harry.." He says before getting between Niall's open legs. He was hung like a horse. Instead of sticking his monster into Niall's waiting hole, he licks his finger sticking one into Niall's butt. Niall moans, closing his eyes. 

"F-Fuck.... Like that" Niall moans, resting his head on the desk. Harry adds a second finger using his other hand to stroke himself. Niall pushes back on Harry's fingers. "Faster... Fuck" Niall bucks against the desk, rubbing his hard on against the desk, rutting with every pump. 

"Are you ready for me baby?" 

"Yes... Oh" Niall has his eyes closed, his hands are fisted. Harry smirks, guiding his cock to Niall's puckered hole. He holds Niall's waist slowly pushing himself into Niall. Niall whispers, taking it. 

'Your taking it so well baby boy" Harry whispers, rubbing Niall's back, slowly thrusting into Niall. Niall lets out small whimpers, biting his lip. 

"H-Harry I'm going to cum" Niall moans, rutting his hips. 

"Cum for me baby boy... Cum for me" Harry moans, thrusting faster. Niall closes his eyes cumming on the side of the desk, squezzing around Harry's big cock. "Fuck" 

== 

"So how was the meetings?" Bobby Horan asks. 

"It was good, he just wanted to tell you guys how good I was doing in school" Niall says. 

"That's great" Maura says. 

"And Ha-Mr. Styles is going to start helping me after school" Niall says, happily. 

"That's great"


End file.
